Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-41.66.39.38-20150303225743
Looks like you didn't read my post entirely. 1. Zone Interference is considered a AOE defense magic. How does it stop other magic? By rewriting the magic of the ennemy. Zone Interference. With no definite event modification goal, it was anti-magic solely for disabling other magic. A magic which prevents others from modifying events. A technique to shut down all other magic except your own. It only rewrites the magic of the opponents, using the caster's Interference strength as the source to do it. So it alters the Eidos of the opponen'ts magics. 2.Even if you disagree that it's a magic, the fact is that it doesn't need to be altering Eidos to be enhanced by a CAD. I cited Gram Demolition which is pure psion and yet is not faster than the other magics, same for MI magic and Superpowers. Tatsuya's Decomposition doesn't rewrite reality, why is he slower than Masaki then? Answer this. 3.Tatsuya is not like Miyuki, he has ES that he uses to detect earlier signs of magic better than others, and remind you, he was obliged to use it against Masaki during Monolith Code to be able to keep up with him even though he had decided not to, both had Specialized CADs and his CAD had Gram Demolition, a pure psion canonball, and yet he had not the advantage, Masaki was not even using Rupture "So, he's finally reached the point where he can't hold back any more." Seeing Tatsuya forced into a corner, Yamanaka actually remarked happily. "Please be serious, sensei. Even Tatsuya-kun can't rely on only his five senses to completely detect the early warning signs of magic invocation and Invisible Bullet. Given the current situation, we can still use a 'sixth sense' as an excuse in place of 'Eye of the Spirits'." At Fujibayashi's vigorous defense, Yamanaka smiled devilishly. 4.You didn't explain why she didn't use her normal strategy against Lina then, I keep telling you that it doesn't work on high level opponents but you don't want to listen, even though Tatsuya said it. In her fight against Lina, she attacked before her opponent was ready, that's not how she would normally fight. You are comparing a real fight to a game, where magicians have to take control of a ball, what she used was not even Zone Interference and she clearly knew she would never be able to take the initiative and attacked before her opponent was ready, isn't it obvious? Read this again: As Miyuki muttered to herself, the night air began to gather around her. Lina clenched her teeth. In terms of activation speed, Lina wins over Miyuki. For Miyuki to have made the first move, meant she must have set up earlier. Not to mention the two volleys just earlier were sequences designed to maximise speed at the cost of power. Lina felt shamed twice over. I also talked about all the variables which are considered for this magic. Masaki would just make her explode, her Interference Stregnth doesn't negate this obvious adavantage and that's why she could not fight like that against Lina.